


两全

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Summary: 爱都至高无上，可以两全。





	两全

* Relationship:789

15  
何昶希虽然觉得自己同时喜欢两个人已经是糟糕透顶，可对方两位情敌和解绝对是他这辈子见识过最玄幻的事情。  
被夏瀚宇吻得晕晕乎乎，陈宥维啃着自己的耳朵吐气，何昶希两条腿都软了，不自觉地倒在两个人中间狭小的空间里。  
“你先还是我？”陈宥维这句话不是对着何昶希说的。  
夏瀚宇松开了何昶希，看了陈宥维一眼，三白眼冷淡，脸上还有昨天弄出来的伤口，冷冷地说，“我先回去。你，跟他说清楚。”夏瀚宇看着何昶希，咬着下嘴唇又凑近何昶希吻了他，轻声道，“便宜他了。”

门关上后，何昶希还靠在陈宥维的身上，脸红红的，还没明白他们发生了什么就被陈宥维拦腰抱了起来，踹开卧室的门，把何昶希温柔地放在床上，跪在他身上用阴影笼罩着他，低着头吻他。陈宥维的吻和夏瀚宇从来都不一样，温柔地侵占，慢慢地蛊惑，让人脸红心跳，无可自拔地沉进他给你做的温柔陷阱。他的吻让何昶希觉得爱，觉得非他不可，甚至闭上眼能想到幸福的实感，未来暖黄色的灯光，陈宥维解开领带吻他，温柔地厮混，被拥抱着在浴缸里赤裸地接吻，每日都浪漫，都甜腻地逃不开。

“你们....唔”何昶希刚被陈宥维松开一会儿，喘着气想问点什么，又被陈宥维堵住了嘴，断断续续地一下一下吻，勾着何昶希的舌头，在口腔里肆意妄为，何昶希呼吸困难地被陈宥维紧抱着为所欲为，脑子有点模糊。最后毫无抵抗力地被他咬着嘴唇深吻了一会儿，何昶希脸上慢慢开始发烫。  
唇舌紧密交缠的感觉，很容易让人心动的吧。何昶希觉得自己氧气被夺走得差不多了陈宥维才松的口，温柔又好听的低声在耳边吐着气，吹得何昶希耳朵痒痒，整个人不受控制地蜷缩，收紧背部的肌肉，整个人缩在了陈宥维的怀里。  
“不想把你让给他，可希希你这个小笨蛋....”陈宥维亲了亲他的睫毛，何昶希闭着眼睛，睫毛微微抖动，感觉到眼皮被温柔地碰了碰。  
“我没有...我不是...”何昶希连普通的否认听起来都像撒娇，软软的像只小猫，挠的陈宥维心痒痒的，把手伸进何昶希的上衣，摸着光滑的他已经很熟悉的少年肉体，漂亮的肌肉线条，敏感的脊椎骨，碰一下就会像含羞草蜷缩起来的小猫，紧紧抱着自己的脖子，半推半就地发出嘤咛。  
“为什么啊...宥维...你们？”何昶希勾着陈宥维的脖子，任凭他摸着自己胸口敏感的凸起让自己一颤一颤的，自己手也伸进对方的上衣，感受皮肤传递的体温。  
“嗯...暂时达成共识。”陈宥维吻了一下何昶希的额头，慢慢开始解释，“你放不下谁吧？”  
“宥维...”  
“没事的希希...”一下一下蜻蜓点水一样地吻，密密落在何昶希侧脸的痣上，“选不出来的话，我们迁就你吧...不然也不会一个人难过那么久对吧？”  
“我...”何昶希想解释却真的说不出口，只会觉得对陈宥维特别愧疚。本来就该是他的，从来都是他的，明明自己该处理好藕断丝连的关系，安安心心和喜欢很久的陈先生在一起。  
可放不下，大声说出来了好几回暗示自己了无数次，舍不得删掉夏瀚宇的联系方式更做不到他要求以后不去见他。  
“我和夏瀚宇...之前就见过了。抱歉瞒着你。”陈宥维一边认真地解释一边认真地做着前戏，也不知道何昶希到底还有没有心思用来分心听他讲话，在身下软软地呻吟，轻微的喘息，无不勾引着陈宥维，呼吸变得粗重，却还耐性良好地解释他和夏瀚宇的约定。  
“就像刚刚说的那样，我们和解了，今天是我，那明天就是他了。我们约好不会在对方的日子干涉和你的行为，周日的话，暂定休息...还有就是...我们会住一起。”陈宥维说完就舔上了何昶希胸口的凸起。  
“啊呜...宥维...别...别欺负我了....呜....”何昶希已经被陈宥维欺负得糟糕透顶，上衣早就被解开，乳头被玩弄得敏感又红肿，碰一下都会有酥麻的电流窜上脑袋。裤子被脱到膝盖的为止，硬邦邦的挺立在空气中，顶端流着透明的粘液，可陈宥维不去碰它，只是耐心地把手指一节一节探进后面滚烫紧致的地方，好让它能够容纳接下来的巨大。  
“那你知道了哦？”陈宥维动了动埋在何昶希体内的手指，惹得他呜得一声扭了一下。  
“知道了呜...快点....宥维....进...进来...”

一切咿咿呀呀安静，闷闷的喘息未定，陈宥维仍埋在何昶希的体内拥着他接吻，两个人汗涔涔的，嘴唇都带着一丝咸味。  
“宥维...”何昶希眯着眼睛抱着压在他身上的男人，轻声叫着他的名字，“我最喜欢你...”  
陈宥维笑着低下头吻了吻呢喃的小猫，揉了揉他被汗水浸湿的脑袋。  
先得一分。

16  
警局那夜也没有想象中的那么简单，夏瀚宇总是讨价还价，倒也不是真有多么在意陈宥维的分配不合理，事实上陈先生提出的建议作为正牌男友来说已经做出了极大的让步，无论是允许何昶希去找他还是四三分配时间都已经是极其公平。  
只是夏瀚宇很像幼稚的小孩，无论陈宥维说了什么都要先拒绝再讨价还价。  
“我不管，我要和希希住一起。”  
“你和他住？”  
“那我也要。”

夏瀚宇也没想过陈宥维真的会答应他的无理要求，他瞪着三白眼，脸上还有昨天被陈宥维打出的伤口，陈宥维可能觉得答应也没什么关系，化解矛盾才是需要首要解决的问题。  
夏瀚宇或许只是个小孩子。无论是从一开始明知道有人和何昶希告了白，明知道何昶希有多喜欢陈宥维，还是不服气地再来一遍，或者是何昶希面对着他哭了几次说了几遍别再找他了，还是倔强地在原地等，强硬地闯进他的生活，用力地接吻，入侵何昶希的内心，把原本属于陈宥维的地方恶狠狠地画地为牢写上自己的名字，大概都只是幼稚鬼宣告占有欲的方式罢了。  
有意无意地宣战，留下自己的痕迹，冲动地找陈宥维打架，到现在无理取闹地反驳，可夏瀚宇没想到陈宥维真的会答应他。

“行。”  
“......哦。”  
“那我们算和解了？”陈宥维背靠着墙问着走廊之隔的夏瀚宇，只是夏瀚宇还愣愣的，就应了一声，“....哦。”  
接下来就是陈宥维好听的男声唠唠叨叨，反正夏瀚宇一个字都没听进去，帽子一扣脸上陷入睡眠。

夏瀚宇梦到何昶希哭，梦到陈宥维把何昶希带走了，梦到自己再也找不到他了，醒了。发现何昶希真的在哭，锤着陈宥维的胸口，警官帮自己开了门，逐渐好像想起来昨天陈宥维的一字一句，跟在他们俩后头像只小狗，进了门就率先吻了何昶希一口。

麻烦事交给陈宥维去解决，虽然出来的时候就知道他们会在里面干什么，陈宥维大概率会在床上讲解他们的约定，可夏瀚宇还是气的锤了墙一击，为什么总还是觉得自己输了？

陈宥维确实从来没碰见过夏瀚宇这样的情敌，一开始招架不住是因为成年人世界没有这样玩的，对着对手开门见山，说原来你就是他一直喜欢的人。陈宥维摸不透夏瀚宇怎么想的，成年人说的话委婉又盛气凌人，可夏瀚宇不是，陈宥维无论怎么猜测绕几个弯都没办法弄懂夏瀚宇的想法。

事实上夏瀚宇说什么就是什么意思，没有任何深层含义，想做的事情就会去做，喜欢谁就会表现出来，何昶希有了男朋友也无所谓，自己喜欢，就要占有。

何况他也没有不愿意。

夏瀚宇把T恤胡乱地塞进行李箱，看了看破洞裤和紫色运动裤不知道带哪一条干脆就全塞进去了。

夏瀚宇之前没去过何昶希家里，每次都是酒吧旁边的旅馆或者把他带回自己那边，跟着陈宥维和何昶希后头去了他家，让夏瀚宇有一种被遗弃的小狗的感觉。

说得好听，我喜欢你是我的事情，和你无关，可占有性向陈宥维宣战的行为和越来越希望何昶希也能喜欢自己的心情，都让夏瀚宇觉得自己越来越不对劲。

陈宥维一定去过很多次吧？  
这就是正牌男友的待遇啊。  
我对何昶希一无所知。  
可我就是喜欢他。

夏瀚宇从来没觉得自己的喜欢有什么了不起，和何昶希炮友的关系变了质，掺杂进越来越多的私人感情，难免就会产生嫉妒和攀比以及面对陈宥维在三人感情里的不自信。夏瀚宇知道何昶希喜欢陈宥维，陈宥维喜欢何昶希，自己原本不需要一个地位，自己开心就好，自己喜欢就好。  
可是陈宥维给了他同等的机会，不得不说，这样真的让夏瀚宇开始有忧虑和更多的小情绪。原本只要何昶希心里有自己就好，现在被推上了和陈宥维平等的位置，自己真的能在三个人共处的空间里不被陈宥维的光芒盖过去吗？

夏瀚宇拖着行李箱敲了敲何昶希家的门，他除了早上和他们一起来过一次以外，算是第一次正式来了。他对何昶希，好像除了身体所有的敏感点意外了解不多了，虽然模模糊糊知道何昶希家挺有钱的，父母在他上大学的城市给他买了一套别墅，平常只有他和保姆，不过何昶希也不常住，一般还是在学校宿舍，不用想也知道原因是因为陈宥维。何昶希总喜欢和他说很琐碎的事，他记得一些，也忘了一些。  
开门的是陈宥维，宽松的T恤和裤子，头发湿漉漉的，他伸手把额前滴着水的头发往脑后一撩，绅士地请夏瀚宇进门。

“你的房间在二楼左边第一间。”  
夏瀚宇沉默着绕过陈宥维上了楼，把行李箱乖乖扔进左边第一间后开始开其他的门，刚开到第二个把手就被陈宥维拽住手臂。  
“希希睡了。”  
“...我就看看他。”  
陈宥维松了手，夏瀚宇进了空房间。  
“希希在哪？”  
“主卧。”  
陈宥维指了指对面的房间。  
夏瀚宇推了门就进去。

何昶希抱着被子睡觉，床头的台灯还没关，像软乎乎的小猫，鼻子和胸口一动一动的，夏瀚宇以前很喜欢看他这个样子，做完以后蜷在自己胸口，赤裸的皮肤相贴，抱着他的腰，吻他香香的头发。现在也是，嘴唇不正常的红，脖子和领口的吻痕，大概不用想也知道陈宥维是在哪里跟何昶希解释的。夏瀚宇刚要俯身低头，就被陈宥维拉了出去轻声关上了门，没吵也没打起来，只是淡淡地看着夏瀚宇。  
“希希今天很累了。”陈宥维抱着胸斜靠在墙上，“而且是你让我给他解释的吧？明天才是你，忍忍吧。”  
夏瀚宇咬了咬下嘴唇，沉默了一会儿，“我今天不做，我就进去看看他而已。”  
“如果我不把你拉出来就不止如此了吧。”陈宥维好像已经能猜到夏瀚宇会怎么做，指着夏瀚宇的房间示意他该回去了。  
“你睡哪里？”夏瀚宇反过来问他。  
陈宥维指了指另一个房间，“今天陪希希，不是自己的时间各自住在各自的房间，不要破坏约定了。”陈宥维说完转身进了主卧，夏瀚宇听到咔哒一声的锁门声，冷着脸也回了自己的房间。

风平浪静，暗流涌动。

17  
何昶希睡醒的时候身边已经空了一块，陈宥维还是和在寝室一样很早起床就出了门。  
陈宥维总是很忙，很好地兼顾着所有事情，学校里成绩很好，又是学生会主席，会忙着出去积累经验好在毕业以后继承家业。  
可是何昶希就是很喜欢他，还在大一大二的时候陈宥维从来不缺课，体面如他却会变着声音帮自己喊到。是自己吵着想加入学生组织，陈宥维就陪着自己一起，后来自己开开心心玩了一年玩够了，陈宥维被留下做部长，再到现在学生会主席。照顾他，陪他做所有事情，何昶希撒着娇开玩笑说想和陈宥维排一样的课表，陈宥维就会问他要了课表，开学以后淡然地在每一节课上给何昶希留个位置。  
虽然和陈宥维只在一起了很短的时间，可好像已经过了很久。  
何昶希脸红红地埋进还有着陈宥维味道的被子里，闭上眼还会有陈宥维捧着自己的脸接吻的样子，他总是很温柔，像贝加尔湖的微风，蓝色的绅士风度，轻柔且恰到好处地满足自己。和陈先生上床从来不会有任何顾虑，大概完美性爱就是指和陈宥维做爱吧，不会疼痛，不会难受，温柔地接吻把自己吻到晕晕乎乎，手上也扩张完了，持久力很好，尺寸也很满意，做完以后安安静静抱着自己去清理，自己只需要软软的抱着他的脖子就够了，幸福又细腻。只是陈宥维从不会做出格的事情，就好像必须要在晚上，必须拉上窗帘，必须关上灯，必须在卧室而不是厨房，何昶希有的时候会觉得陈宥维不会做这种出格的事情，可又想起在宿舍他送自己的礼物，在床上要求自己说的羞耻的话，温柔地把自己欺负得一团糟还不肯进去，就脸红的滴血，他就是这样一个体面又坏心的绅士，和夏瀚宇一点也不一样。

何昶希愣了愣，好像是一个搁置在心里好久的名字，明明前天还做过，昨天还见过，却好像风浪席卷过的沙滩，平平的没什么波澜。心里满是陈宥维，被陈宥维充斥以后又突然想起夏瀚宇，一时不知道应该用什么去面对。

他是不是也在？

何昶希开了房间门，光着脚在地板上踩着，敲了敲夏瀚宇房间的门，听到了熟悉的“嗯”的应答。何昶希小心翼翼地开了门，夏瀚宇躺在床上玩手机，见到何昶希第一句话是，“你头发好乱。”  
何昶希听到就抓了抓自己的头发，“干嘛！睡醒都是这样的。”然后大摇大摆看了一圈房间，刷一下把窗帘拉开，刺得夏瀚宇眼睛疼。  
“拉上。”夏瀚宇声音低低的，和以前一样好听，何昶希摇摇头，哼了一声就看着窗外，“我可喜欢这间房间了，可以看到湖呢....啊！你干嘛！”

夏瀚宇拉着何昶希的手臂把他拽倒在床上，还没等何昶希反应过来就翻过身压在何昶希身上，撩起他的上衣啃向了他的胸口。粗糙的舌头舔弄着敏感的地方，何昶希轻轻哼了起来，夏瀚宇也没准备放过他，直接脱了何昶希松松垮垮的裤子，手摸上了半硬的性器，和潮湿的入口。  
“是不是干脆把我忘记了？”夏瀚宇凑到何昶希耳朵旁边，声音的气流吹进耳朵，弄得何昶希痒痒的，一边说着没有一边轻轻颤动着身体，敏感的地方都在被照顾，身体里被一节一节地伸进手指，熟悉得不能再熟悉的身体构造，夏瀚宇快速地刺激着甬道内凸起来的敏感点，惹得何昶希说不出一句完整的话。

“这么湿？早上和陈宥维做过了吗？”  
“...没..没有啊...呜...慢点...别...别弄那里...要..要射了...”  
“哪里啊？”夏瀚宇明知故问，坏心地更加过分，“别那么快。你今天都是我的。”  
“你们...呜...别这样...真的要.....”  
夏瀚宇用手指抵住了出口，一顶腰就捅到了底，何昶希一声惊呼，开始求饶。  
“求你了...松开...让..让我射好不好瀚宇...”  
“别叫我那个...”  
夏瀚宇用力挺动着腰，每一次都大开大合地全部抽出又埋进最深的地方，手上却不松就是不让何昶希到。  
“果果...果果...求你了好不好..让我先射一次....”何昶希抖着身体捧着夏瀚宇的脸就吻了上去，交换着唾液和一点点滋生回来的感觉，夏瀚宇好心地松了手就射得自己腹部都是。

“你今天一天都是我的。”  
“唔...别..别顶了...又硬了...果果...”  
总之房间里仍是暧昧的旖旎，他们俩胡闹完已经快要中午了，何昶希下课喽才看到陈宥维给他留的便条和早餐。  
『记得吃早餐，小心胃疼。』

何昶希苦恼的感觉又上了头，虽然好像有些变化，可是自己进退两难的感觉没有丝毫褪去。  
“怎么了？”夏瀚宇的声音从身后传来，何昶希连忙把纸条藏起来。  
“没....没什么。”  
“陈宥维给你留了早饭？你快吃吧。小心胃疼。”夏瀚宇说完就从身后抱了抱他，就松了手。  
“我以为你会生气。”  
“不会对你生气。”  
夏瀚宇准备转身走的时候被何昶希拉住的衣角。  
“要在厨房做？”夏瀚宇问的话和之前他在咖啡厅旁若无人一样让何昶希脸通红。  
“我哪有这个意思？”  
“那你拉着我？”  
何昶希就松了手。  
“我们聊聊天不行吗？”  
“...行的。”夏瀚宇干脆拿了桌上的麦片脆开始往嘴里塞，咔吱咔吱像只松鼠。  
何昶希想了半天也不知道该怎么开口和夏瀚宇说话，他其实也不了解夏瀚宇，他们俩最了解的就是对方的身体，尺寸大小敏感点倒是清清楚楚，要不就是床上的dirty talk，或者是每次上床前后絮絮叨叨说着生活里的琐事，何昶希细想才发现好像都是他在说，夏瀚宇只会低着头亲他一下，嗯一声，舔舔耳朵，轻啃耳垂一下以示自己知道了。  
“呃......你喜欢什么？”何昶希支支吾吾就憋出一句这个，其实他也不是没东西想问，他有好多想问的八卦，想知道夏瀚宇小脑瓜里到底在想什么，想知道他和陈宥维到底有什么约定，想知道夏瀚宇喜欢自己什么之类的，可是好像气氛也不太适合问这种问题，难道他们除了在床上就不能聊天了吗？  
“喜欢你。”夏瀚宇又往嘴里塞了一把麦片脆，“别勉强，你想说什么直说吧。”  
“呃...你和宥维...”何昶希还没想好怎么措辞，也确实好奇他们到底发生了什么，昨天陈宥维的解释说实话他迷迷糊糊也就听了个大概，可是真的很好奇他们发生了什么。对于何昶希来说，夏瀚宇和陈宥维各自都不是能够无话不说的人，有的事情他只能和夏瀚宇说，有的行为只敢在陈宥维面前做，就算他们各自都说你可以在我面前无所拘束，何昶希也不愿意这样。  
“就是...他昨天跟你说的那样。”  
“我的意思是....你们为什么会...达成协议？”何昶希想好了措辞，“就是...你们说了什么？”  
“你应该去问陈宥维的。”夏瀚宇看着何昶希，说实话他不知道该怎么解释他和陈宥维的对话，也不知道怎么解释他们为什么最后会这样。一切都稀里糊涂，可又好像是唯一的办法，“这是他想出来的，我就同意了。他说你选不出来，就这样吧。”  
夏瀚宇的解释很简略，何昶希突然就红了脸，是他犹豫不决，是他进退两难，他没有对陈宥维说过，可是陈宥维就是知道。何昶希再一次感觉到陈先生对他的照顾，虽然很荒唐。  
夏瀚宇吃够了麦片，把盒子放回老地方，伸手搂住了何昶希的腰，下巴抵在他的肩上什么都没说。  
“怎么了啊.....”  
“你今天是我的....”夏瀚宇闷闷地说了一句，“别说陈宥维了。”  
何昶希伸手揉了揉肩上的脑袋。

“你还去咖啡店打工吗？”  
“不...不去了。”何昶希脸发烫，原本打工是为了圆谎，还在咖啡店和夏瀚宇......总之现在什么都被戳破了，就干脆不去了。  
“不能接你下班了。”夏瀚宇亲了亲何昶希的耳朵，又坏心地啃了一口，“有空去约会吧？”

“好...别闹...刚刚才做过...”  
“再做一次也没关系吧？”

陷进这种事情总是又开心又麻烦。

18  
遵守规则的日子会风平浪静，可总会有人先破坏。陈宥维每天很早就会离开，还睡得迷迷糊糊的何昶希眯着眼睛抱着被子，谁还记得今天轮到陈宥维还是夏瀚宇，门也不敲推开夏瀚宇的房间就钻进他怀里。还在梦里的夏瀚宇感觉到外界入侵，干脆地把入侵者禁锢在怀里继续睡，两个人迷迷糊糊睡醒就开始胡闹，黏糊糊湿淋淋地接吻拥抱，何昶希的被子被踢到地上，夏瀚宇在何昶希白皙的皮肤上留下一个个红印。

所以在陈宥维穿着白衬衫解着领带上楼刚好看到何昶希赤裸着上身，满是新鲜留下的吻痕，抱着被子和睡衣从夏瀚宇房间里出来的时候，看着何昶希的眼神里都带了火，按耐住心里的火气，柔声说了一句，“希希...你先回房间。”  
何昶希下意识好像知道有什么不对，刚想解释就被陈宥维关进了主卧。  
“宥维...不是的！”何昶希尝试开门出去，发现陈宥维把门外的钥匙拔了，只好凑在门上听发生了什么。

“夏瀚宇，今天是我。”  
“哦。”夏瀚宇面无表情地进了厕所开始洗漱，晾着衣冠整齐的陈宥维不搭话。  
“破坏规矩的话，就没办法继续下去了，夏瀚宇。”  
夏瀚宇沉默着刷牙，漱口，吐出最后一口水，然后才回答陈宥维的问题。  
“不是我，是希希来找我的。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“你自己去问他。”夏瀚宇转过头看着陈宥维，“他早上自己钻我被窝的，是不是你没满足他啊？”  
陈宥维气的想直接一拳头砸到夏瀚宇脸上，忍耐力良好的他硬生生把这种冲动压了下去，“满没满足他不是你该操心的事。”  
夏瀚宇干脆得寸进尺，“我一周三天不够，要够你自己去够吧，希希如果来主动找我反正我不会拒绝，他可能觉得你不行。”  
陈宥维闭着眼睛把火气压了下去，反而笑了笑，“知道了，我会管好我男、朋、友的。”用力地在男朋友三个字上顿了好一会儿，然后转身离开了夏瀚宇的房间。

陈宥维回到何昶希的房间，刚开门就被撞了个满怀，伸手托住撞进胸口的何昶希，“那么关心他啊？我又不会吃了他？”  
“唔...宥维...对不起....我搞不清楚你们约定的规律...弄错了...对不起宥维....”  
“只能我一个不行吗？”  
何昶希听到陈宥维问这句话，热感从手指窜上了脸，他紧张地攥起了手指，却被陈宥维整个人搂紧了怀里，侧着头在何昶希北斗七星的脸上吻了一下，“笨蛋。”  
何昶希咬了咬嘴唇，好像泄了气的气球一样把下巴靠在陈宥维的肩膀，圈紧了陈宥维的脖子，“宥维...”一阵心虚，慌张地藏起所有的胡思乱想。  
然而被拉着向前一拽—— 何昶希迟钝地垂下眼帘看着陈宥维近在咫尺的鼻尖，嘴唇抿了一下，立即招来了强势的掠夺。   
陈宥维向前倾着身子，一只手托着他的侧脸，倏忽下滑到他的下颚，用力一捏，他不自觉地张开嘴，陈宥维便顺势深入到他的口中。  
陈宥维的吻向来温柔，可这次却像夏瀚宇一样，激烈地吸吮，热烈的占有，疯狂地侵占，用力地交换着两个人的唾液，陈宥维紧紧扣着他，不容他退却，另一只手也从他的后背提上来，固住了他的脸侧，以便吻得更加深入，不厌其烦地吸吮，直到何昶希脸红得滴血，松开他以后气喘吁吁，陈宥维不漏痕迹地吸了口气，又在何昶希唇上吻了两下，手也悄悄伸进了何昶希的上衣，揉捏着胸口和两粒乳头。  
何昶希咿咿呀呀地嘤咛，却被陈宥维更加生气地欺负。  
“这么敏感？早上做了几次啊？”陈宥维一下一下捏着何昶希的乳头，干脆低着头用舌头惩罚，手也伸进何昶希宽松的裤子，摸着他半硬不硬的性器，隔着内裤戳着身后的小穴。  
“没...没有...不是的...”  
“又骗我。”陈宥维松了手，一下子松开了所有摸着的敏感点，他有的时候真的想干脆就这么退出吧，何昶希没办法喜欢他一个人就算了吧，可每次看到他眼角红红的样子，又舍不得极了，到底是谁陷得更深啊？

陈宥维又重新低头吻着何昶希，两个人深陷进柔软的床垫，慢慢褪去两人的衣服，沉溺在糟糕的白日宣淫里。而这时候窗口有了动静，陈宥维立刻扯了身边的被子把两个人赤裸交缠的身体覆盖。夏瀚宇好巧不巧从窗口冒出脑袋，翻进房间，大摇大摆目不斜视，拿了桌上自己忘在何昶希房间里的手机，随手拿了桌上的苹果啃了一大口。  
“你有病吗？进来干嘛...”陈宥维憋着不爽问夏瀚宇。  
“挡什么，我又不是没操过。手机忘了，你们把门锁了，我翻进来拿。”夏瀚宇嘴里还有苹果，说话模糊不清，拧开了锁就出了门，还好心替他们关了门。夏瀚宇只是想进来捣乱而已，看陈宥维不爽，拿手机就是个借口，打断了他们的好事，夏瀚宇又啃了一口苹果，感觉被陈宥维破坏的心情好了那么一点。

被打断的两个人也没了继续的兴致，陈宥维被气的不知怎么发泄，只是亲了一下无辜的何昶希便起身离开。谁也不知道夏瀚宇怎么爬上二楼的阳台的，陈宥维觉得是不是该建议何昶希装一下防盗窗。“你要走了吗？”何昶希从被子里冒出声音，露出眼睛看着正在穿衣服的陈宥维。  
“反正你想做也能找别人，对吧？”陈宥维自嘲地笑了笑，背对着何昶希让他看不见自己的表情。  
“我...不是..你...”何昶希也不知道该怎么解释，他只是觉得很难过，好像这样也并没有好转，他们依旧是矛盾的，对自己不自信的，而何昶希也不知道该怎么和他们两个解释自己放不下任何一个，对两个人都充斥爱意，都是最高级的爱。何昶希只是从陈宥维身后抱住了他的腰，用听不太清的话解释。  
“我听不清。”  
“你...你是最好的。”  
“最好的只有一个，另一个算怎么回事？”  
“......”  
“算了。”陈宥维转过身子蹲下摸着何昶希的脸颊，轻轻吻了又吻，“谁叫我拿你没办法。”便转身离开了。

陈宥维对于这件事其实没那么体面，他也怀着自己的私心。旁观者都会觉得他做了太多的让步，他为什么忍心把自己的爱人分享给另一个人，为什么愿意自降身份和另一个人平起平坐，这本身就不公平，本身陈宥维你就该独享何昶希。  
可陈宥维会很高兴旁观者这么想，事实上所有人这么想了以后，他就能从心理上胜过夏瀚宇。就连夏瀚宇本人都会觉得，我是不是过分了些。  
把原本暗中的对手正大光明地邀请上台面，礼貌且温柔要求同台竞技，以退为进，因为绝对自信自己能在这场比赛中胜利。  
所有人都是这样觉得的。

可陈宥维感觉到挫败了。  
因为他的恋人是个小笨蛋。

何昶希在这样的相处模式中，并没有因为自己多么耀眼多么温柔而拿自己和夏瀚宇比较从而觉得夏瀚宇不如他，而是真的在用尽自己的努力，平等地喜欢他们每一个人。陈宥维明明在尝试让何昶希看清谁对他更好，可他在努力爱两个人，在努力夹在中间安抚每个笨蛋。他只会觉得，他们不吵了，真好，他们和解了，真好，我一定会努力，对他们一样好。

19  
夏瀚宇今天很早就出去了，很反常，通常他会睡到下午，然后大多数时间宅在家里粘着何昶希，很少出去。而何昶希被告知今天下午在他们以前去过的酒吧门口等他约会。  
何昶希也想起上次夏瀚宇说下次去约会，也想起他们唯一的两次约会一次他要和他提分手没提成，另一次被压在打工的地方做了一通。何昶希想起来脸都红了，但也暗暗期待夏瀚宇到底准备和他约会做些什么。  
而陈宥维这两天也因为学生会团建活动不在家，何昶希一个人在家百无聊赖。自从他们两个住进来，这种一个人的感觉几乎没有出现过，大部分交流在床上度过，但也不止如此，他也有更加了解两个人，他们的性格，他们喜欢的东西，而正因如此，何昶希才会更加觉得为难。他很希望两个人能够好好相处，很希望能够让他们的关系变得不再紧绷。何昶希知道他们两个都在忍耐，为了自己而勉强，他也很想想办法让两个人接受对方，却一直没有想到适合的办法。

“我结束了。你出门。”何昶希趴在床上，手机突然弹出夏瀚宇的消息，何昶希立刻爬起来从衣橱里找衣服。要带宝格丽吗？出门约会总不能穿T恤吧！穿得太正式又好像显得自己很在意？  
何昶希最后纠结了半天，穿得还是耀眼得有些过分，毕竟何昶希本身就带着混血的浓颜，就算套垃圾袋都会被人当成时尚。

何昶希撑着脑袋看着倒退的风景，一路上都在想夏瀚宇到底会带他约会做什么，按照他的性格大概率是随便找个旅馆关上门就跟他做喜欢做的事。可都住一起了，特意说约会就做这种事...应该不会吧？

“先生，到了。”司机总是通过后视镜观察何昶希，“您...您是不是什么明星？”  
“啊？”何昶希把交通卡递了上去，“我不是啦，谢谢。”然后推开车门就下车了，何昶希环着看了看四周，似乎并没有找到夏瀚宇的踪迹，于是低头，漂亮的手指在手机屏幕上跳。  
“我到啦我到啦！你在哪里呀~”  
何昶希像只探究身边环境的小动物，看看手机又抬头四处张望，却还是没看到夏瀚宇的身影。  
“你在哪啊你在哪呀我等你好久啦~”

“喂。”  
何昶希微信刚发出去就被吓了一跳，肩上被拍了一下，身后人的手机也巧妙地叮咚了一下。  
“哇！吓死我了！夏瀚宇你...”何昶希回过头愣住了，他确实没见过夏瀚宇穿成这个样子，平常都是黑色T恤，松松垮垮或者是牛仔裤，带着一顶黑色鸭舌帽把整张脸都遮住，看起来又冷又酷的那种。可今天夏瀚宇突然戴了金丝边眼镜换了衬衫，卡其色格子裤子笔挺，将两条长腿修饰地极好，手臂上还搭着西装外套。  
“你....你今天怎么穿成这样？”  
夏瀚宇倒是一脸嫌弃的样子，皱着眉头，低头扫了自己一眼，推了一下金丝边眼镜，“有事。”  
“你...你...”  
何昶希有点不知道说什么，他确实被不一样的夏瀚宇帅到了，就一个平常只会嘻嘻哈哈穿得不太正经的人突然西装革履，本身的邪气又无时不刻告诉自己这种斯文败类的气质真是太迷人了。

“怎么？等不及啦？”  
夏瀚宇推了推金丝边眼镜，面无表情，手上却捏了一把何昶希的屁股。  
何昶希本来想好夏瀚宇带他去哪些约会流程都行，可现在这么一下冲击，他甚至觉得夏瀚宇直接带他去开房他也不是不能接受，反正也就是和以前一样而已，只是何昶希还是顾着面子，脸红红的，“没有。”

结果夏瀚宇真的搂着他的腰去看电影了，礼貌地买了爆米花，带他坐到电影院倒数几排。何昶希觉得夏瀚宇大概率会在电影院动手动脚，按他性格的话，可是他一直没有任何过分的行为，让何昶希有点不懂，之前都是直奔主题，今天的夏瀚宇到底在干嘛？  
他们像普通的情侣一样吃饭喝饮料吃甜品，夏瀚宇努力找话题，虽然还是有一点点安静，何昶希已经觉得太不一样了，尤其是今天夏瀚宇穿得太斯文，引起不少人的注意。电影院里也不过揉揉弄弄点到即止，即使自己给了不少暗示，把两人中间的扶手弄上去，靠在夏瀚宇肩上，结果他只是安静地搂着自己的腰，手指轻轻点几下，揉一揉，就没了下文。

“你今天，去干嘛了呀...”何昶希和夏瀚宇肩并肩走在路上，今天已经算是夏瀚宇话很多的一天，何昶希也像是重新认识了他，一个立体的，没见过的人。  
“我？录音去了...”夏瀚宇手上还挂着西装，“乐队出了一首情情爱爱的歌，非要我穿成这样。”  
“这样啊...”何昶希想问能不能唱给他听听。  
“你要来我工作的地方看看吗？”夏瀚宇突然转过头问何昶希，拉着他的手腕，直勾勾地盯着何昶希看，“也不是算是正经工作，就是唱唱歌...”  
“...好..当然好呀！”何昶希愣了一下，立刻答应，他突然想起自己刚认识夏瀚宇的时候究竟为什么会迷上他，有多久没有听到他唱歌了？好像在自己左右为难以后他就没有在自己耳边唱过歌。可何昶希仍然能瞬间想起来，校园歌手大赛，握着麦顶着腰，声音酥麻带着诱惑力，纹身性感且冲击的夏瀚宇。

夏瀚宇拉着何昶希进了录音室，也不算大，设备齐全，夏瀚宇一路上话超出了平常的多，“今天要拍cover所以穿成这样。”“其实平常很少唱这种类型。”“要不要听我唱歌？”  
何昶希看着夏瀚宇，情不自禁从后颈攀升的酥麻，糟糕得不行，愣愣地点了头，然后就感觉到凑近身体的温度。  
夏瀚宇拿着收音耳机，凑得离何昶希很近，弯下腰给他戴上，就这么盯着他的眼睛，盯着他左右的耳朵，检查两边有没有戴好。  
何昶希以为他会吻自己，凑得太近，温度都在烧，闭上了眼睛。何昶希没办法控制自己的脸不红，他觉得有点丢脸，什么都做过了，为什么就是离得近一点就会脸红？何昶希最后怪罪到夏瀚宇今天穿得太帅，自己没见过，所以才会如此。

不过夏瀚宇没有吻他，何昶希是感觉到体温离去才知道的，慢慢睁开眼，夏瀚宇自己背过身推门进了玻璃小房子。巨大的收音麦克，细长的麦架，夏瀚宇低沉的声音从耳麦里响起来，“test，希希，听得到吗？”  
何昶希扶着耳机点了点头，夏瀚宇凑着麦，“摁下左三播放，我们刚录完，应该还是那首伴奏。”  
何昶希听到伴奏响起来，看着夏瀚宇随着韵律微微摇动的身体，性暗示意味浓重地抚摸着麦架，何昶希不由得红了脸，他在搞什么啊。等到夏瀚宇唱了起来他才意识到夏瀚宇为什么会浸在那样一个暗示意味浓重地状态里，声音又酥又诱惑，手在麦架上没停，好听的声音钻进耳朵，还夹带性感的气声，歌词听得何昶希面红耳赤，他真的以为夏瀚宇会在录音室里叼着金丝边眼镜的镜腿，伸手解开自己的领子。

何昶希取下耳机推门进了小玻璃房，他不是因为不好听听不下去，是因为，他起反应了。他闯了进去，夏瀚宇还沉浸在音乐里就被吻住了嘴，歌声戛然而止，夏瀚宇嘴角有不易察觉的笑，反客为主地挑逗他的舌头，直到把何昶希吻得气喘，漂亮的大腿间鼓起一块，何昶希面色潮红，微微喘着气盯着夏瀚宇的嘴唇看。  
“怎么了？”夏瀚宇开口，装作不知道发生了什么，“不听了吗？怎么进来了？”  
“你...你这样我怎么听啊....”何昶希面红耳赤，又不好意思说自己脑子里的画面，或许又是自己想多，夏瀚宇这首也许根本就不是什么小黄歌。  
“我...怎么了啊？”夏瀚宇声音带着笑，伸手摩挲何昶希侧脸的北斗七星，凑上脑袋浅浅的吻，却无动于衷。  
夏瀚宇要是按平常自己如果说出这种话，主动吻他，早就二话不说解自己衣服，而今天不但在电影院无动于衷，现在也是。又不是青春校园剧，他们两个什么都做过了，怎么这点暗示都不懂啊。何昶希干脆伸手摸上夏瀚宇的身体，开始解自己的皮带，揉他沉睡的器官。  
“夏瀚宇...我内个了....”何昶希红着脸在夏瀚宇旁边说话，可夏瀚宇还在装傻，“你怎么了？”然后扣着自己附在他大腿之间的手，“想做了吗？那我们回家？”  
“我...”何昶希气的不行，干脆破罐子破摔开始解夏瀚宇的裤子，“我...我湿了...你...你快点...”  
“什么？我没听清？”  
“我...我湿了！”  
夏瀚宇偷着笑，何昶希看到他嘴角的笑意才觉得不太对劲，“干...干嘛...”  
“干你呗。”  
“你动动好不好？”  
“求我呢？”  
“...夏瀚宇...操我...”  
“刚刚说的蛮好听的，再说两句呢？”  
夏瀚宇吻着何昶希，终于上手帮着何昶希一起做正事，隔着衬衫捏何昶希的乳头，解开裤子，把他抵在贴满隔音棉的墙上，接吻，进入，不动。直到何昶希耳朵尖都红了，央求着他动一下，夏瀚宇才凑近何昶希的耳边，“刚刚一直在录音呢。”

后来被一并录进去的还有何昶希的骂声，努力咬着嘴唇不让呻吟露出来的呜咽，低低的请求，还有一句告白。  
夏瀚宇永久珍藏这段录音。

20  
陈宥维在团建旅行的时候收到一条来自夏瀚宇的消息，是一个很小的录音文件，陈宥维会比较希望自己没有打开过那个文件。  
“夏...夏瀚宇...我..我更喜欢你....”  
夹杂着喘息，短短的一句告白，不用想都知道是谁的声音。陈宥维头痛，他真的很后悔自己把如此小孩子气的一个人拉上对手的位置，可又无可救药地被他幼稚的宣告行为所影响，气到他提前和团队道歉说有事，改签票赶回家。  
陈宥维捏着自己的鼻梁，成人世界没有那么幼稚的玩法，就算理智知道床笫之间取悦对方的话并不可信，可陈宥维就是没办法不被那句话影响。  
因为是“更”喜欢。  
明显的比较，明显的糟糕。  
就算自己多努力体贴何昶希，他最后能得到的结果就是自己喜欢的人被自己拱手相让。  
何昶希，你到底想要什么？

接着陈宥维进门回家看到的就是更嚣张的挑衅，两个人窝在客厅沙发接吻，还是何昶希听到陈宥维关门的声音才急急忙忙推了推夏瀚宇，“你...你回来啦！”  
夏瀚宇反而把手扣的更紧，搂着何昶希的腰，低低地反问，“为什么推开我？”

陈宥维面无表情地进了厨房，往咖啡机里倒咖啡豆。  
“宥维...你..你先上去吧？”何昶希小心翼翼，推着身上幼稚的大型犬。  
陈宥维笑了笑，“没事，我再喝一会儿，你们当我不存在就好了。”  
何昶希面红耳赤，对着夏瀚宇悄声，“我们...我们上去...”  
“凭什么？”夏瀚宇喊的老响，“今天你是我的，我想在哪亲你就在哪亲你。”然后瞪着陈宥维吻着何昶希把他压在沙发上。

“宥维还在呢不要...不要...”带着喘息的拒绝比正常的认同更诱惑，夏瀚宇干脆上了手，陈宥维干脆接了何昶希的台阶，拿着咖啡杯走到沙发旁边，一把扣住何昶希的下巴，侧过来朝他的方向吻了上去。  
谁都没反应过来。  
“接下来名正言顺了吧？”陈宥维淡淡地开口，“我在也可以的。”  
夏瀚宇愣住了，他确实是没想到陈宥维能玩的这么大，他想过在陈宥维和何昶希做的时候捣乱，可陈宥维直接打算加入。夏瀚宇一直以为陈宥维体面且优雅，包容度足够大才能容忍他的存在，所以也心安理得地挑衅，可他自己也知道自己的劣势地位，他没把握何昶希非自己不可，所以能做的不过就是抓住每一次很小的爱意。  
可陈宥维敢踏出这一步。夏瀚宇不知道这意味着什么，只是觉得莫名上来的胜负欲，同时刻的拥抱和爱，何昶希选谁？  
所以夏瀚宇俯身啃向何昶希的脖子，手伸进了他的衣服，粗糙的手指摩擦揉捏敏感的乳头，让它在手中挺立。陈宥维也扣住何昶希的后脑勺，缓缓调整两个人的位置，坐进沙发位，让何昶希倚在自己胸口，伸手摸进他的后背，伸进他的股间。  
要比吗？比比谁让他更迷离，比比谁更能让何昶希脸红到耳朵根，比比谁说的话更能让何昶希说不出口？

夏瀚宇搂着何昶希腰杆的那只手不安分地伸进上衣，抚摸着他平坦的小腹，向上慢慢沿着肌肉线条行走的指腹，在那里停下，轻微地触碰就带来身边人一丝微不可闻的呻吟。  
陈宥维手上也没停下，手伸进何昶希松垮的睡裤，摸着股间来到身后的凹处，手指在鼠蹊处打着圈，感受何昶希在胸口的颤动，陈宥维的长手很具优势，在何昶希松垮垮的裤子里随意游走，抚摸轻捏着饱满的两个小球，然后慢慢接近诱人的小洞，把手指缓缓伸进温热又紧致的甬道。  
“何昶希....”  
“希希....”  
两个人呼唤他的名字都不一样，声音也不一样，何昶希只是觉得自己要疯了，快感从身体四面八方窜向脑袋，没办法控制地勃起，没办法控制地湿润，没办法控制地呻吟...  
“啊...啊....宥维...别...别捏...瀚宇....不要...不要...”残存一点理智辨别两个人手的位置，如果搞错怕是又要引起不必要的麻烦。  
虽说是平底，夏瀚宇和陈宥维默契地分配了中间被快感折磨地发疯的何昶希，两人不用交流就能完美分工为他带来极致的性爱体验。陈宥维慢慢在何昶希的里面弯曲着手指，认真又仔细地做着扩张，伸进第二根手指，适应后是第三根，小心寻找着能让他疯狂震颤的敏感点。而夏瀚宇则是一把拉下了何昶希裤子的前面，让早就挺立流水的家伙出来透气，然后在脖子上种了一颗草莓以后，俯下身子，一口含住挺立的顶点，何昶希身子一抖，声音更加颤抖，“别...别这样...”  
前后夹击，何昶希理智都断了线。  
“你们两个....”责备的话说不出口，谁让他自己也沉溺于这场不可思议的情事。快感涌上头脑，渐渐侵蚀理智，何昶希明显感觉到下体被温热的口腔包裹，后面的甬道有体贴的陈先生在爱抚，尤其是某个地方被细心照顾。  
“你吸我吸得好紧啊希希....”  
“何昶希...叫我名字...”  
此起彼伏的爱语，何昶希快分不清谁在讲话，只好轮流叫着名字，多的还是承受不住的呻吟。  
“宥维...瀚宇...别...别搞我了....”  
无论是陈宥维在耳边的低喘还是夏瀚宇的粗气，都糟糕透顶，可何昶希竟然除了羞耻，还觉得，有点开心。

何昶希也不太记得，只是很丢脸，被陈宥维凑在耳朵边上要求说出羞耻的话，又被夏瀚宇捅到只能发出呜呜的呻吟，冲撞分不清谁在体内，像个三明治一样被夹在两个人中间，以三个人的加速度无限坠入地狱。夏瀚宇顶的又深又重，陈宥维会在快速挺动后突然停止为了听到自己求饶。何昶希也不知道自己射了几次，在客厅做了几回，只记得他被两个人拥抱着在浴缸温热的水里接吻。

“何昶希，你到底要什么？”  
我到底要什么呢？我又该怎么做？  
何昶希面对着分叉路口，没办法做出选择，所以选择了逃避，不做选择，与其两难，不如逃跑好了。可何昶希没想过他们会给自己一条新的小路，陈宥维也好，夏瀚宇也好，各退一步给自己一个缓冲期去做出选择。  
明明该分辨出谁更适合自己，却越陷越深，何昶希害怕他们因为自己吵架，也害怕因为对方而离开，他越努力去爱一个人，就会加倍努力地喜欢另一个，直到齐头并进再也分不出胜负，让何昶希无药可救地放弃选择。

就这样下去吧，也挺好的。  
别逼我做选择了。  
“能不能...就这样一直下去啊？”  
何昶希迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，坐在陈宥维怀里，靠在夏瀚宇肩上，疯狂的性暂告一段落，浴缸里的水已经偏冷，两个人都清楚听到了何昶希的话。

“这个决定没那么容易接受。”开口的是陈宥维，他深吸一口气看着怀里的人，“意味着和对方共享他，且不再具有竞争关系，你也不能再用小儿科手法来挑衅我...”  
“我能接受。”夏瀚宇冷声打断了陈宥维的分析。  
陈宥维低头笑了笑，那纠结的只有自己，算彻底接受，试着去爱对手，未来呢？陈宥维会想很多，不仅是现在，还有三个人以后的未来。谁先抽身逃了，或是鸡飞狗跳的生活，何昶希厌了，什么都有可能，怎么可能那么容易接受。  
“那，如果这样，以后呢？”陈宥维也不知道是自言自语还是在和另一个清醒的人讲话。  
“以后的事，未来再考虑。”夏瀚宇看了陈宥维一眼，“当下只需要考虑，你想不想放手。”夏瀚宇也像是自言自语地注解，“我只知道，我喜欢何昶希，喜欢到有任何和他待在一起的机会，我都不想放手。”  
“为什么呢？”陈宥维不解，成人世界只有独自占有和放手，他不理解夏瀚宇的想法，可又好像为他提供了新的解题思路。  
“没有理由。”

——FIN——  
—后记·番外—  
他们三个人一起看恐怖电影，夏瀚宇最害怕。  
他们三个人一起做摩天轮，夏瀚宇最害怕。  
何昶希依赖陈宥维。  
何昶希也需要被夏瀚宇依赖。  
三个人在床上还挺和谐的。  
陈宥维很久以后想通了夏瀚宇的话。  
陈宥维觉得夏瀚宇是小孩子。  
未来不能去细想，因为故事太多了。  
他们三个分开过，也重新在一起过。

感情没办法竞争。  
爱都至高无上，也能两全。


End file.
